


Please don’t go

by PlushPlosh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, They Be Soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPlosh/pseuds/PlushPlosh
Summary: Skeppy wakes up, and discovers he’s sick. However, he can’t go back to sleep because he promised Bad he’d make breakfast with him.PS: Skeppy does not get covid don’t worry
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Please don’t go

The moment Skeppy woke up, his head ached.

His nose was runny, and a lump clogged his throat. The cold air around him nipped his cheeks and hands. He frowned, then tucked one of his arms over his stomach. He reached for his blanket and pulled it up to cover his face. It was obvious he had some kind of cold, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. He’d made a promise to Bad to meet him in the kitchen to make breakfast, and he couldn’t break it. 

The thought of Bad alone, questioning if Skeppy had abandoned him snapped him awake. He slowly moved his legs and dragged himself out of bed. He grabbed some Panadol from his bag and swallowed one, then changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie.The woozy feeling in his head still remained, but he decided to go meet Bad anyways.

——

When Skeppy opened the door, the smell of mixed herbs filled his nose. His eyes widened when he saw Bad in the kitchen, monitoring two eggs and gazing at three spice packets. Skeppy slowly walked towards him, until Bad turned around.

“Good morning, Geppy. Do you prefer black pepper, cayenne or chives on your eggs?” Bad asked, picking up the spices and presenting them.  
“Uh, black pepper. And why did you start cooking without me?”  
“Oh right, I’m sorry! When I came into your room you were fast asleep, so i decided not to wake you. You looked too peaceful.”  
“Oh, that’s fine. Could I still help with the cooking?”  
“Of course, muffinhead! The bacon hasn’t been cooked yet, so you can do that.” Bad said, putting the spices down and taking the bacon out of the fridge.  
“Sure, I think I can to avoid giving you salmonella.”  
“You won’t give anyone salmonella, don’t worry!” Bad grinned at him, and Skeppy couldn’t help but grin back.

——

While Bad prepared two plates, Skeppy observed a slice of bacon. It’s small crackles were satisfying to listen to, and the heat warmed him up. He held a rubbery spatula, waiting for the right time to use it. Bad walked over to Skeppy to get the black pepper beside him, and he couldn’t help but look at him. Bad admired his hair for what felt like an eternity, until he realise something. Skeppy’s face was ghost-white, and his eyes drooped downwards. Bad blinked a few times, digesting what he’d just seen. He racked up his brain for words to warn Skeppy, but once he got them he didn’t get to say them. 

Skeppy let out a cough and dropped the bacon on the floor. His eyes widened, and he froze for a few seconds. Bad grabbed a paper towel, then bent down to pick up the bacon. Skeppy hasitly turned off the stove then held his hands behind his back.  
Skeppy’s stomach flipped. “I’m sorry, Bad.”  
“Oh, it’s fine, the bacon doesn’t matter. But are you feeling okay?” Bad asked, putting the bacon in the bin.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry.”  
Bad didn’t believe him, so he put his hand on Skeppy’s forehead. “Muffinhead, you’re not fine! Your forehead is burning!”  
“Oh, is it that bad?”  
“Yes it’s that bad! Why didn’t you stay in bed?”  
Skeppy shrugged “Because I promised that I’d cook with you.”  
“Oh my gosh, you muffin. Your health is more important than breakfast.”  
“But I didn’t want to leave you alone.”  
“You could’ve told me you were sick.”  
“Yeah, but I wanted to cook with you.”  
Bad rolled his eyes. “Okay, thank you for thinking about me, but you’ve gotta go back sleep.”  
Skeppy sighed over-dramatically, making Bad smile. “Fine, fine.”

——

As soon as they both made it to Skeppy’s room, Skeppy collapsed onto his bed. The Panadol made his stomach hurt less, but it didn’t stop it. He was glad that he could rest, but still wanted to be with Bad for longer.  
“Gosh, you’re that tired? I’m surprised you could even stand up to greet me in the morning, muffinhead.”  
“Well, I couldn’t leave you waiting.” Skeppy said, slowly sitting up.  
“I already told you I wouldn’t have minded.”  
“That was after I was awake. I can’t predict the future, Bad.”  
“I guess that’s true. Anyways, you get into bed and I’ll finish making breakfast.”  
But before Bad could leave, Skeppy grabbed his arm and pulled him slightly towards him.  
“Skeppy, what’re you doing?”  
“Could you stay for a bit?”  
Bad paused. “I’ll be back in a second, trust me.”  
“But I still wanna hang out with you.”  
“We can hang out once you feel better.”  
Skeppy stood up, not letting go of Bad’s arm. He moved the bedcovers slightly and slid into them. Bad gave him a confused expression, debating on what to do.

——

“Why are you holding onto my arm?” Bad asked.  
“Because I want you to stay.”  
“I’m just getting breakfast.”  
Skeppy pouted. “I’m not hungry.”  
“You need to eat, Geppy.”  
“I’ll have a bigger lunch.”  
“Okay fine, but you need sleep.”  
“That doesn’t mean you have to leave.”  
Bad raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, muffinhead?”  
“Well, we can still hang out.”  
Bad paused for a moment, before realising what he meant. His face began to heat up, and his breathing quickened.  
“You don’t mean- uh- I don’t think I should.”  
“Why not?”  
“I’ll get sick.”  
“We can be sick together!” Skeppy said, laughing at Bad’s fuzzed expression  
“Then who would look after the house if we’re both sick?”  
“It’ll be fine.”  
“But- oh fine, you muffinhead.”

——

Skeppy let go of Bad’s arm, and shuffled to the far end of the bed. Butterflies arrived in Bad’s stomach, as his blush intensified. Skeppy grinned at him, which was enough to make his heart melt.

Once Bad was in the bed, he was immediately met with Skeppy’s embrace. Skeppy wrapped his arms around Bad’s back and pulled him closer. Bad’s face reddened even more, and Skeppy began to laugh.  
“Geppy!”  
“What?”  
“You’re uh- you’re very close to me.”  
“Yeah, you’re very warm.”  
“Oh my gosh, you muffin.”  
Bad slowly started to get used to Skeppy, and felt his warmth. He slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, and tucked his head into Skeppy’s neck. Their legs tangled slightly, and Skeppy smiled.

——

“I’m definitely going to get sick after this.” Bad mumbled.  
“True, but we can deal with that later.”  
Skeppy leaned down and gently kissed Bad’s forehead. Bad froze for a second, before tucking his head further into Skeppy’s neck. He heard Skeppy chuckle, and decided not to say anything. Slowly, they both began to fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> Critique and comments are appreciated :D


End file.
